Over And Over - A Gwen And Owen Song Fic
by xM00N M00Nx
Summary: Song- Over And Over, Three Days Grace Gwen begins to worry about her relationship with Rhys once she realises her feelings toward her CoWorker, Owen Harper. Rated T for mild swearing


Over And Over - An Owen And Gwen Song Fic

I feel it everyday it's all the same

It brings me down but I'm the one to blame

I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

Gwen was sat up in her bed, looking sadly over to her boyfriend Rhys and wondering what went wrong. Ever since she joined Torchwood, their relationship has just drifted apart, slowly at first then over time they started spending less and less time together. Then, all of a sudden during the 3rd month of her job, the team spent 4 days in Brecon Beacons and something switched inside her and that 'thing' was Owen Harper. Fucking Owen Harper. He just had to kiss her didn't he? And she just HAD to kiss him back. Her mind ran in off with her that night. She went back to Owen's flat, gave Rhys some half assed excuse and let Owen have his wicked way with her.

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Gwen tries hard to not fall for Owen. She tries to stay as emotionally faithfully to Rhys as she can, however it never seems to work out, and she always ends up back in Owen's arms screaming out his name in pure, unadulterated pleasure. But she tries not to, she REALLY does.

It feels like everyday stays the same

It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

Often Gwen finds herself drowning in a haze of alcohol and self hatred. "Why do I do this to myself?" She finds herself asking to no one in particular as she sat quietly at the bar, contemplating whether to return to Rhys or go to Owen's flat. She decides on the latter and leaves the bar, her beer abandoned in wake of her infidelity.

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try

"Owen, I have to tell you something.." Gwen whispered into Owen's ear "go ahead..." he replied "I think I'm in love with you... but I can't act on it because of Rhys" she confessed "thats great because I love you too" the worst part was, was that he didn't even try to make her fall for him.

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead

I know what's best for me

But I want you instead

I'll keep on wasting all my time

She tried to call it off with Owen on Wednesday the 29th of April. It didn't end well, Owen whispered angrily against her lips that he loved her too much to let her go and that Rhys could never give her what he could. He stormed out of the hub red faced and clenching his fists. That night, Gwen lay awake in her bed. She couldn't get Owen out of her head. Hard as she tried his face just would not leave her blurred, sleepy vision. She quietly left her spot on the bed and went to get a sleeping tab from her on-suite bathroom, swallowing it dry and returning to her bed to sleep. In the morning she awoke alone to the sound of Rhys making coffee in their small kitchenette "morning sweetie" he said, ignoring the coffee brewing for a second to kiss Gwen quickly on the lips "I've got to go to work in about 30 minutes so I'm gonna get ready and head out" she smiled and retreated back into their room to change. Once she arrived at work, she glanced at Owen who was at his workstation. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink. And Gwen felt absolutely awful. She wanted nothing more than to sweep him into a kiss but she knew she couldn't because she had Rhys. He was good for her. Too good for her. Gwen didn't deserve Rhys. Because she wanted Owen. She wanted him and he wanted her. And she was wasting her time on Rhys.

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try to


End file.
